fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Manta-bee Punishes Davidddizor
76.28.75.140: Let's see what's on Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor's Fan Fiction Wikia. (76.28.75.140 looks shocked because Davidddizor had put "Manta-bee and Chomper4 Get Sent to TV Database" on Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor's Fan Fiction Wiki) (76.28.75.140 becomes angry) 76.28.75.140: Davidddizor is in so much trouble! I know what I'll do. I just need to publish Alvin and the Chipmunks movies on Movie Database Wiki and write her a letter. (76.28.75.140 enters Movie Database Wiki) Brain Kurtz: Welcome to Movie Database Wiki. May I help you? 76.28.75.140: I'm here to publish Alvin and the Chipmunks films as a surprise for Manta-bee. Brain Kurtz: I See, What do we have here? (Brain Kurtz looks shocked at "Manta-Bee and Chomper4 Get Sent to TV Database") Brain Kurtz: Did Davidddizor publish this Goanimate stuff? 76.28.75.140: Yes, because I hate Goanimate! It's goanna give you nightmares. Brain Kurtz: Okay, if you publish Alvin and the Chipmunk movies, I'll put images of them while you Manta-bee. 76.28.75.140: I'll tell her by sending her a letter. Brain Kurtz: That would be nice. If Davidddizor is banned from Fan Fiction Wikia for infinity, tell her to do TV Database Wikia or Movie Database Wiki because she will be forced to help you do TV shows and movies. 76.28.75.140: I Will. (76.28.75.140 pumblishes Alvin and the Chipmunks movies) Brain Kurtz: Okay, are you ready to tell Manta-bee that Davidddizor made this bad article? 76.28.75.140: Yes. (76.28.75.140 writes a letter to Manta-Bee) Manta-bee: What's this? (Manta-bee looks at her letter) Manta-bee: 76.28.75.140, would you come here please? 76.28.75.140: What do you think of the letter that I made? Manta-bee: That was nice of you to send me a letter. But what this means to Davidddizor is that she made Me and Chomper4 get sent to TV Database! 76.28.75.140: I know I'm ready for Goanimate to be shutting down, and you should punish Davidddizor. Manta-bee: I will. Davidddizor: Hey, 76.28.75.140, I don't want Goanimate to be shutting down when 2017 comes. Manta-bee: Davidddizor, why did you have me and Chomper4 get to TV Database? Davidddizor: Because you ruined my plan in Fan Fiction Wikia by banning me! Manta-bee: You're not supposed to do that, Davidddizor! I suggest you do something different, like help out with Brain Kurtz! 761954: (Looks shocked) Davidddizor: Oh no! I'm in trouble, aren't I? 761954: Yes, you are! Bubbles8218: Yeah! Like 761954 said! Daviddizor: You heard Manta-bee! You're not supposed to have administrators to get sent TV Database Wiki! Manta-bee: That's it! You will not do any more Goanimate because you are rude to administrators! And because of it, I will ban you for Infinite and Other Users Who Like Goanimate and I'll let Other Users Who Hate Goanimate in Fan Fiction Wikia!!! 76.28.75.140: Thank You Manta-bee my Life will Never be Ruined!! Davidddizor: (Starts Crying and Sobbing Uncontrollably) NO I DON'T WANT GOANIMATE TO BE SHUT DOWN!! DOS'NT MAKE ANY SENSE, I LOVE SISTERS MARRYING BROTHERS COCHRANE-A WAS FRIENDS WITH US!! BUBBLES8218 WAS NOTHING BUT A FAIL TROLL!! I HATE YOU!! 761954: Shut Up Davidddizor, You Pron Images which is Inapproiate!! 76.28.75.140: If You Tried to get me Grounded, You Final Warring will Go! Manta-bee: Thanks for Telling me that Davidddizor made Me and Chomper4 Get Sent to TV Database Wikia, You're Award will be if i closed Wikias That Davidddizor Made and I'll Start be Disabling Anonymous Users. Bubbles8218: Do Hear That 76.28.75.140? Manta-bee is going to Close All Wikias that Davidddizor Made and release Anonymous Users in Fan Fiction Wikia. 761954: Yeah, I Felt Sorry for 73.38.109.192 but he shouldn't force me to watch movies i'll teach him, not punish him 76.28.75.140: Manta-bee, Something When Wrong back in 2007. Manta-bee: What's That? 76.28.75.140: Alvin Hung should make The Aristocats 2: Berlioz's Adventure and 2 Seasons of Skunk Fu! (2007-2010) Manta-bee: Well I'm Sorry how it Happen, but just Pretend you're back in 2007 and you would make Alvin Hung Change his Mind. 76.28.75.140: I Would Daviddizor: Free At Last! No More Sisters Marrying Brothers! Bubbles8218: No More Goanimate, It's Time to Say Good Bye. 761954: Thanks to Manta-bee, i'm free from Davidddizor's Trouble Day. Category:Being Punished